Barbarian
http://engl393-dnd5th.wikia.com/wiki/Barbarian A fierce warrior of primitive background who can enter a battle rage Barbarians, different as they might be, are defined by their rage: unbridled, unquenchable, and unthinking fury. More than a mere emotion, their anger is the ferocity of a cornered predator, the unrelenting assault of a storm, the churning turmoil of the sea. For some, their rage springs from a communion with fierce animal spirits. Others draw from a roiling reservoir of anger at a world full of pain. For every barbarian, rage is a power that fuels not just a battle frenzy but also uncanny reflexes, resilience, and feats of strength. Archetypes allowed in Remnant Path of the Berserker: For some barbarians, rage is a means to an end - that end being violence. The Path of the Berserker is a path of untrammeled fury, slick with blood. As you enter the berserker's rage, you thrill in the chaos of battle, heedless of your own health or well-being. More details on this path can be found in the Player Handbook. Path of the Totem Warrior: The Path of the Totem Warrior is a spiritual journey, as the barbarian accepts a spirit animal as guide, protector, and inspiration. In battle, your totem spirit fills you with supernatural might. adding magical fuel to your barbarian rage. Most barbarian tribes consider a totem animal to be kin to a particular clan. In such cases, it is unusual for an individual to have more than one totem animal spirit, though exceptions exist. More details on this path can be found in the Player Handbook. The Sword Coast Adventurer Guide gives additional options for the spirit animals - Elk and Tiger. Path of the Battlerager: Known as Kuldjargh (literally "axe idiot") in Dwarvish, battleragers are dwarf followers of the gods of war and take the Path of the Battlerager. They specialize in wearing bulky, spiked armor and throwing themselves into combat, striking with their body itself and giving themselves over to the fury of battle. This path is normally restricted to Dwarves only - however that restriction is not active in Remnant. More details on this path can be found in the Sword Coast Adventurer Guide. Path of the Ancestral Guardian: Some barbarians hail from cultures that revere their ancestors. These tribes teach that the warriors of the past linger on in the world as mighty spirits who can guide and protect the living. When barbarians who follow this path rage, they cross the barrier into the spirit world and call on these guardian spirits for aid. Barbarians who draw on their ancestral guardians fight to protect their tribes and their allies. With the spirits’ help, they can hinder their foes even as they strike powerful blows against them. In order to cement ties to their ancestral guardians, barbarians who follow this path cover themselves in elaborate tattoos that celebrate their ancestors’ deeds. These tattoos tell epic sagas of victories against terrible monsters and other fearsome rivals. More details on this path can be found in Xanathar's Guide to Everything. Path of the Storm Herald: Typical barbarians harbor a fury that dwells within. Their rage grants them superior strength, durability, and speed. Barbarians who follow the Path of the Storm Herald learn instead to transform their rage into a mantle of primal magic that swirls around them. When in a fury, a barbarian of this path taps into nature to create powerful, magical effects. Storm heralds are typically elite champions who train alongside druids, rangers, and others sworn to protect the natural realm. Other storm heralds hone their craft in elite lodges founded in regions wracked by storms, in the frozen reaches at the world’s end, or deep in the hottest deserts. More details on this path can be found in Xanathar's Guide to Everything. Path of the Zealot: Some deities inspire their followers to pitch themselves into a ferocious battle fury. These barbarians are zealots - warriors who channel their rage into powerful displays of divine power. A variety of gods across the worlds of D&D inspire their followers to embrace this path. Tempus from the Forgotten Realms and Hextor and Erythnul of Greyhawk are all prime examples. In general, the gods who inspire zealots are deities of combat, destruction, and violence. Not all are evil, but few are good. More details on this path can be found in Xanathar's Guide to Everything. Path of the Juggernaut: When the Herd of Storms led their terrible raids across the continent under the leadership of Kevdak, tales spread of their bloodlust, brutality, and nigh unstoppable strength. Walls crumbled and legions fell to but a handful of fearsome warriors as they cut a path for the herd to charge in and take what they wished before vanishing back into the Dividing Plains. These fearsome barbarians that would break through the shields and towers of nearby townships became known as the Juggernauts. While the Herd of Storms is no more, the lineage of trained juggernauts that survived to join the Rivermaw still teach the ways of their unbreakable rage. Honed to assault the lairs of powerful threats to their way of life, or defend against armed hordes of snarling goblinoids, the juggernauts represent the finest of frontline destroyers within the primal lands of Tal’Dorei and beyond. More details on this path can be found in Tal'Dorei Campaign Setting. Characters who are Barbarians Major NPC's who are Barbarians Category:Class Category:Barbarian